


The FARM Returns

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloody French Kissing, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Charles Smith is a good brother, Crying Jughead Jones, Edgar Evernever is an asshole, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Needs a Hug, FP Jones crying, Fangs Fogarty Protective, Forced Bloody French Kissing, Forced French Kissing, Forced to watch sex, French Kissing, Gang Rape, Gargoyles, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hypnotism, Hypontising, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones memory loss, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, M/M, Memory Loss, Meomory Loss through Hypnotism, Poison, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sex Slavery, Sheriff Keller Crying, Sheriff Keller Good Parent, Sheriff Keller Worried, Sick Jughead Jones, Tom Keller Crying, Tom Keller Good Parent, Tom Keller Worried, Worried FP Jones II, fake memories, farm, forced blood drinking, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead already left before FP could get to the trailer and handcuff him. But FP still should be worried. Jughead never makes It to Interrogate Joaquin. A Gargoyle takes It upon himself to protect Joaquin and stabs Jughead making him end up In the hospital. Meanwhile (Season jump) Betty and Alice failed. They were killed along with all the other Farmies and Edgar and Evelyn got away. Edgar takes revenge on Charles by kidnapping the only living sibling he has, Jughead. Apparently Edgar has another type of farm. A sex-slave farm where the sickest families and people pay Edgar then use his slaves as long as they want. To make things worse Edgar kidnaps Kevin for helping Betty and forces him to watch every time Jughead gets raped. This Is Jughead and Kevin’s life forever unless they can be saved.
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones/Edgar Evernever, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller & Sheriff Keller, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The FARM Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version of Riverdale Jughead never goes to Stonewall Prep. In this version It doesn’t even exist. 
> 
> Note 2: In this version of Riverdale Jellybean left with Gladys and Is not In Riverdale. 
> 
> Note 3: A fan of mine (Aut189) requested I do a story where Edgar kidnaps Jughead. So here you go.

FP walked Into the trailer ready to handcuff his son for his own good. But Jughead wasn’t there. FP pounded on the table angrily swearing. Meanwhile Jughead was walking In the woods ready to meet Sweet Pea and Fangs who had Joaquin. But soon someone seized him from behind and stabbed him three times In the back. As he laid on the ground gasping weakly and dazed he saw a man In a gargoyle mask walk away with his bloody knife. The Gargoyle walked Into view of Sweet Pea and Fangs.

The Gargoyle: You can waste your time keeping Joaquin hostage. Or you could get your king to the hospital before he bleeds to death.

Sweet Pea and Fangs threw Joaquin angrily onto the ground and took off. Soon they found Jughead groaning In pain still gasping weakly.

Sweet Pea and Fangs: Jones!

Sweet Pea picked him up Into his arms

Sweet Pea: Hang on Jug

They rushed Jughead to the hospital. Luckily they made It and Jughead was put In a hospital bed okay and being taken care of.

Sweet Pea: I’ll stay here. You go get FP.

Fangs left. Eventually he made It the Jones trailer.

Fangs: FP!(Pounded frantically on the door)

FP opened the door and noticed how frantic Fangs was.

FP: Fangs, what’s wrong?

Fangs: A Gargoyle stabbed Jughead! He’s In the hospital!

FP: Let’s go! Hop on my bike.

Fangs hopped on and FP took off. Once at the hospital FP rushed Into Jughead’s room to see him throwing up Into a trash can. Jughead laid back down dizzy and clutching stomach; having painful cramps. The doctors saw FP and one walked over to him.

Doctor 1: Are you his dad?

FP: Yes

Doctor 1: Your son was stabbed three times In the back. But the wounds will heal and so will the poison that was on the knife.

FP’s heart dropped

FP: Poison?

Doctor 1: Disulfiram, he’ll be throwing up a lot, flushed, dizzy, have cramps, and not able to do much for a couple of days. I’m going to give him some medicine then you can take him home. 

Jughead whimpered as Doctor 2 Injected him with two medicines. One made him pass out right away the other meant to help with his symptoms. The doctors left FP alone with Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

FP: I don’t know what you three were doing. But you got him to the hospital. Thank you.

He gently picked Jughead up Into his arms. When Jughead woke up again It was after dark. He saw he was In his dad’s bed. He rolled over to his right side to see his dad also on his right side asleep. Jughead gently laid his hand on his dad’s back.

Jughead: Dad?

FP rolled over

FP: Juggie baby, how are you feeling?(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Okay

FP sighed sadly

FP: Jug listen, I need you to quit with this G&G nonsense. Look what happened to those Ben and Dilton guys. Now you were attacked and poisoned by a Gargoyle because you’re too Involved. You ended up sick and In the hospital just like Ben. I won’t lose you boy, please stop.(Continued to run his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Tears ran down Jughead’s cheeks

Jughead: Dad-

FP leaned forehead and gently kissed his forehead. 

FP: I’m going to grab you some medicine. I want you to go back to sleep.

He left then returned with medicine and a glass of water.

FP: Sit up(Said gently)

Jughead did. But as soon as he did the cramps hit him hard and he cried out In pain.

FP: I know kiddo, I know, It’s the cramps

He put the medicine In Jughead’s mouth and helped him drink. FP laid back down and pulled his boy close to his chest.

FP: Go to sleep(Whispered Into Jughead’s hair)

That’s all It took and although by summer G&G ended by Itself Jughead stayed out of It. Sadly what didn’t end was The FARM. They evacuated The Sisters of Quiet Mercy building taking Fangs, Alice, and everyone but Kevin with them. A week after the first week of senior year Betty went to try to save her mom. But they were killed along with Fangs and the other Farmies. Edgar got away. Where he was now no one knew. FP walked Into Betty’s old room which was now just Jughead’s to find him packing the stuff of Betty’s he was going to keep. FP walked over putting his hand on Jughead’s right shoulder.

FP: Jug?

Jughead wrapped his arms around his dad sobbing hard.

FP: Listen, I know It’s soon. But Charles Is moving In tonight. He’s your brother son. I feel better having him here and I think It’s time you two get to know each other.

He kissed his forehead

FP: I have to get to work. Everything’s going to be okay son.

He left. Later Charles was working when he got a phone call. He answered. 

Charles: Hello?

Edgar: Hello Charles, how have you been? I bet you’re still Investigating me?

Charles: Yes, and I won’t stop until you and your wife are locked up for life or put to death. You killed my mother and sister!

Edgar: And I’m not done with your family Charles. I have your cute sweet baby brother. Thank your dad for leaving him to go to work. I won’t kill him. What I have planned for Jughead Is a fate worse than death. Have fun trying to find him Charles.

Charles: Leave my family alone!(Yelled angrily)

Edgar hung up. Charles threw his chair angrily against the wall. When Charles got to the sheriff station FP was talking to Tom Keller.

Tom Keller: I woke up this morning and Kevin was gone

Charles: After the phone call I got I’m sure the FARM took him as revenge for working with Betty.

FP: Edgar? What did he say?

Charles: Dad, he has Jughead

Meanwhile at the FARM’s new hotel

Edgar: I have my first customer later. But I’m going to take Jughead first.

Evelyn: I brought a prisoner who will be forced to watch every time Jughead gets raped. Punishment for betraying the FARM and working with Betty.

Edgar: Kevin Keller

Soon a crying Kevin Keller who was only In his boxers was pulled In by two men.

Edgar: Follow me boys

Kevin was pulled Into a room where a naked hand-tied Jughead was lying on a bed. Kevin was Immediately tied to a chair.

Kevin: Jughead?!

Edgar: Enjoy the show Kevin

Edgar took off his clothes

Kevin: No! Leave him alone!

Edgar kissed Jughead. Jughead whined and squirmed, attempted to move away, but Edgar just squeezed his throat, making It hard for him to get air. Edgar was kissing him harder, hungrily, like he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. 

Kevin: Don’t touch him!

Edgar: Oh, I'll be touching him In lots of places.

Edgar slammed him against the wall, hand still around his neck. Jughead sobbed Into Edgar’s mouth as he kissed him again. Jughead fought and struggled, but there was nothing he could do as the man enveloped him with his lips. Jughead managed to tear himself away, tilt his head to the side. Edgar just kissed his jaw. 

Edgar: Well, aren’t you going to help your friend Kevin? Oh that’s right, you can’t. All you can do Is sit there, struggle, and cry. And guess what? Every time he gets taken you’ll be forced to watch.

Kevin: Don’t please!

Edgar: But this Is going to be fun. Come on Kevin, you can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.

Kevin: You’re sick! I’m gay not a rapist! I don’t enjoy people being fucked against their will! Especially friends and people I love!

Suddenly Edgar was throwing Jughead onto the hard wooden floor. He lay there for a moment, dazed, his head having hit the floor. Then Edgar was on top of him, pushing himself between his legs.

Jughead: S-stop(Whimpered)

Edgar lowered his hands to Jughead’s hips, pulled him close, kissed him on the mouth. Jughead whimpered Into his mouth. Edgar stroked his hands up over Jughead’s body. Edgar deepened the kiss, opening Jughead’s mouth, prying at Jughead’s lips with his tongue; moaning as he slipped his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. Edgar pushed three fingers Into Jughead’s tight front hole, his other hand on his shoulder to hold him pressed against the floor. Edgar pushed harder at Jughead’s prostate, making Jughead whimper and squirm. Jughead broke down Into sobs as Edgar continued. Edgar withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up to Jughead’s hole as he withdrew his mouth.

Jughead: No please!

Edgar pushed In and began thrusting. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room. Edgar was going hard.

Edgar: Help him Kevin. Can’t you feel how desperately he wants you?

Jughead: Ke… Kev(Sobbed)

Kevin: Please stop!(Cried)

Jughead was whimpering and whining and crying, and Edgar loved all of It. Then Jughead was cumming hard, and Edgar groaned as he felt Jughead’s passage contract around him. Edgar cursed as he spilled his seed Inside Jughead’s body, his cock throbbing like mad. Jughead whimpered as Edgar pulled out of him and got his clothes back on.

Edgar: Time for you to meet your first client Jones

Kevin struggled to get free to help Jughead as Edgar left but It was no use. Edgar walked over to the teenage boy and his dad that walked Into the entrance hall.

Edgar: Welcome, I’ll start explaining. To use our slave It cost $30. Please follow me.

The two men followed Edgar to a huge closet

Edgar: To wear masks during the experience adds $50. To use the human blood we have In the fridge adds $100. 

The dad: We’ll take the whole cost

Edgar: Good, but I will make myself clear. The boy tied to the chair Is here to watch and watch only. Anyone touches him In any way and they’ll be killed. 

The dad: We understand

Edgar: Evelyn, go get these men five bottles each of blood. You two, pick out your masks.

The two men picked out pig masks that only went down to their noses. Once the two men stripped and had their blood they entered Jughead’s room. Jughead whined as the son pushed his cock Into Jughead’s front hole. The dad squirted a whole bottle of blood Into Jughead’s mouth then kissed him hard, dipping his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. The kisses became harder, more Intense as the dad pulled Jughead even closer to him. The dad pulled Jughead’s hand onto his cock. The dad broke the kiss and It was replaced by the son’s lips thrusting Into him with deep long jabs along his prostate. The kisses moved to Jughead’s neck as the son pushed Jughead’s neck against his lips as the dad worked his finger Inside of Jughead’s ass, shoving It deeper and deeper. Jughead let out a whimper. He was trembling violently.

Jughead: N-no. Stop It! Please stop It!

The dad: He feels so good

Jughead gave a cry as the son’s pace quickened, his movements growing fierce. He arched against the dad.

Jughead: Pl-please. Let me go!(Tears In his eyes)

Soon the son released his cum Into him with a deep groan. Jughead whimpered as they both pulled out of him and laid him on the floor. Edgar entered as they left.

Edgar: You two should be grateful that some of the money Is going towards feeding you two and that I’m only giving Jones a client or two plus me once a day. And that I’m letting you two actually spend time together once the fucking Is over.

He untied Kevin, laid to plates of chicken on the floor and left locking the door. Kevin quickly ran over to Jughead.

Jughead: Kevin(Sobbed hard as he clung onto him tight)

Kevin clung back as they held each other tight both sobbing hard. Both wanting out of this and wanting their dads. Meanwhile no matter how hard Charles tried to trace where Edgar called him from he couldn’t.

Charles: I’m sorry dad, he’s using some kind of blocker when he calls. I can’t trace It.

FP: We have to find him Charles. We just have to. I think It’s time you met The Serpents. Jughead Is their king, they can help us.

Soon all The Serpents arrived at the Jones house

FP: Edgar Evernever killed Fangs. Plus your Serpent Queen and her mom. Now he has kidnapped Jughead and Kevin Keller. My other son here, Charles, has been trying to bring down The FARM for months. Help us! Help us end them and bring your king and Kevin Keller home!

Sweet Pea: I’m so In. For Fangs, Betty, and Jughead!

The rest of The Serpents: For Fangs, Betty, and Jughead! 

Charles: I been trying to trace to call. But Edgar Is using some kind of blocker. It’s a long shot and I’d doubt he would go back to the same place. But we should check the same hotel Betty and I found The FARM the first time.

The Serpents checked right away but of course found no one. Two more weeks went by of Jughead being tortured sexually and Kevin being forced to watch. With all the days of leaning and depending on each other Jughead and Kevin ended up falling hard for each other and swore If they ever got out of here they would make their relationship real. Jughead walked out of the doorless bathroom In his room to find Kevin being tied to his chair once more. Jughead slid to the floor sobbing. 

Edgar: My spies said Charles and your dad has figured out where you are and are on their way. I am going to have my last fun with that body of yours. But first I’m going to add something else to your…. Condition… Something that will break your daddy’s heart.

Jughead sobbed hard as Edgar pulled him up by his arm.

Kevin: No please!(Cried)

Jughead was dragged to Edgar’s office and tied to a chair.

Jughead: Please! Please let me go!

Edgar started using one of his hypnosis methods putting Jughead out Immediately.

Edgar: When you wake up you will lose all memories of FP Jones. You will not remember him one bit. According to your memories your parents died when you were little. It was only recently you started being taken care of by your long lost brother Charles.

He broke Jughead out of It, untied him, and dragged him back to his room. Edgar took off his clothes.

Kevin: What did you do to him?!

Edgar: You’ll see soon enough. You should have been loyal to The FARM just like you ex Fangs.

Kevin: Don’t you dare talk about Fangs!

Edgar’s hand grabbed around Jughead’s cock was moving, stroking him, and Edgar’s tongue was running hard over Jughead’s right nipple. Jughead tilted his head back and whimpered. He hated this, but there was nothing he could. Edgar sucked hard at his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other. Jughead whimpered despairingly as he felt the head of Edgar’s cock rubbing at his front hole. Edgar pushed Into him with a groan. Edgar continued his Invasion. Jughead whimpered. Once Edgar was rather deep, Jughead felt his balls press against him, heard him breathe a quiet groan. Edgar’s movements began slowly. He’d pull out almost all the way and then steadily push back In. Edgar took Jughead’s right ear Into his mouth, sucked on It. Jughead whimpered loudly at the sensations he was experiencing. Edgar was so hot and deep Inside of him, moving quickly now, sparking friction through his Insides.

Kevin: Jughead! Leave him alone! Please!(Sobbed)

Edgar: Aw, are you going to beg for him Jones? Go on, beg for help.

Jughead: Kevin(Sobbed)

Jughead cummed, hard rocks of his hips, his muscles quivering. Edgar thrusted through his orgasm. Jughead could feel his muscles contracting around his cock and squeezing. Jughead was shaking from aftershocks of climax. But Edgar just kept pounding him.

Edgar: I’m not done yet Jones

Jughead whimpered despairingly. He tried moving away, but Edgar held him firmly. Edgar was now kissing Jughead’s neck, Edgar’s breath heavy with arousal. Jughead couldn’t hold In a whine as Edgar found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he took advantage of that, sucked at It, and without meaning to, Jughead tilted his head back to allow him better access.

Jughead: Wh-why are you doing this?(Sobbed)

Edgar: Why shouldn’t I?

Jughead felt like his hole was being drilled further and further Into his stomach; with each second Edgar left his hand on Jughead’s cock. He was stroking ever so slowly. Edgar licked slowly, seductively, at Jughead’s lips. Edgar fucked him for quite a long length of time. Edgar spurted his seed Into him. He remained for a moment longer, and then he pulled out of him. By the time Edgar finished In him with a deep moan, the floor was wet with cum. Jughead sobbed hard as Edgar poured five bottles of blood all over Jughead’s body and face leaving him a bloody mess and In a big puddle of blood on the floor. Satisfied with his work he left not even bothering to close the door. Edgar and Evelyn tried to escape. But they didn’t know that The Serpents and police men covered every exit tunnel and the Evernevers were shot to death the minute they were spotted. 

Charles: Look everywhere, Jughead and Kevin are here somewhere.

They finally found them on the 5th floor where Jughead was still sobbing In a pool of blood. FP would have fallen to the floor If he wasn’t clutching the wall. He ran over to his boy desperately.

FP: Juggie? Baby?

Jughead: Don’t touch me!(Sobbed)

Charles untied Kevin

FP: Jug, It’s me. It’s dad.(Tears In his eyes)

Jughead: My dad’s dead! Please, leave me alone!(Sobbed)

FP’s heart tightened. What has Edgar been doing to his boy? What did he tell him? Charles walked over and wrapped a big blanket around Jughead.

Charles: Jughead, It’s Charles. Do you remember me? I’m your brother.

His brother! Charles! Jughead quickly scrambled Into his arms and sobbed hard.

Charles: Let’s get them home

As soon as Charles and FP got home Charles ran a warm bath and gently put Jughead In washing the blood off of his baby brother.

Charles: Jug, do you know where you are?

Jughead sniffled 

Jughead: I’m home

Charles: Yes, you are. It’s all over now. Do you know where our parents are?

Jughead: Mommy and daddy died when I was little. I…. I don’t even remember what they look like.

After a long bath Charles dried Jughead off, put him In a pair of boxers, gave him some sleeping medicine and put him to bed. Charles came back downstairs to see his dad extremely worried.

FP: Well?

Charles: Edgar used some kind of hypnosis on him. His memories tell him that his parents are dead and that he doesn’t remember what they look like. He doesn’t remember you one bit. I’m so sorry dad. We’ll try to get his memories back but we also need to give him time to heal.

FP sobbed Into his hands as Charles left to bring Kevin home. Soon Charles arrived at the Keller house knocking on the door. Tears fell from Tom’s eyes as soon as he opened the door.

Tom Keller: Kevin!

Kevin sobbed as he jumped Into his dad’s arms. Tom shut the door and led Kevin to the couch.

Kevin: It was so horrible! He made me watch everything! They made me watch as they hurt Jug!(Sobbed)

Tom Keller: It’s over now son. I got you.(Sobbed)

In the morning as Jughead ate breakfast Charles walked over to him.

Charles: I’m going to use hypnosis to try and get you to remember what mom and dad looked like. Okay?

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: Okay

But after five tries nothing still has come back to Jughead.

Jughead: I have to get to school now

FP could not hold back his tears and quickly snatched Jughead’s right arm. 

FP: Jug please! I can’t do this! I can’t have you not knowing me or thinking I’m dead! I love you Jug!

Jughead: I don’t love you. I don’t even know who you are.

FP: But I know you. I know your beautiful smile and laugh. Those beautiful eyes of yours. That hair-

FP: Son please(Choked out) 

FP kissed Jughead’s forehead. But Jughead threw him hard onto the floor and left. FP just stayed on the floor sobbing. Jughead couldn’t deal with going back home and seeing FP right now. So after school he went with Archie to Cheryl’s and Toni’s party. But later that night FP pulled up to Cheryl’s house.

Cheryl: Great, the popo has arrived 

FP: Party’s over. Everyone go home. Go home! Move!

Soon he heard a familiar voice

Jughead: Stop! Leave me alone!

FP saw a teenage boy grabbing at Jughead and Jughead struggling.

FP: Hey! Let him go!

Archie: That’s Ken Summers. He’s been trying to…. Get with Jughead all night. And no matter how many times Jughead tells him to back off he won’t leave him alone!

Kevin: He’s my boyfriend Summers! Get your hands off of him!

FP: Let him go Mr. Summers and you won’t be arrested for attempted rape.

Jughead cried out In pain as Ken cut him In the right shoulder with a pocket knife then threw him hard onto the ground and took off.

FP: Archie, can you-

Archie: I’ll take him home

He helped Jughead to his feet and they left

Cheryl: What are the charges Sheriff Jones?

FP: Someone called the station about the noise.

Cheryl: Impossible. All of Thistlehouse houses neighbors are either dead or deaf. Who made this complaint? 

FP: I don’t know. It was an anonymous call. They didn’t give their name. Party’s over Cheryl.

FP went to look for Ken. Meanwhile Charles had Jughead sit at the kitchen table as he wrapped up and took care of Jughead’s cut.

Jughead: I feel so lost(Rubbed his face)

Charles: I know, you went through something that no one should have to go through. But It will get better little brother. Can you make It upstairs okay? Are you dizzy?

Jughead: No, I’m okay

Charles: Good

He gently kissed Jughead’s forehead

Charles: Get some sleep(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

After Charles left him alone Jughead sat at the table for a little longer before finally walking up the stairs and crawling Into his bed. He saw he had some missed texts from Archie. He opened one of the texts and It was pictures of him and FP together. They were smiling and holding each other close. Jughead was confused about the whole thing. Including the picture of Jughead with Archie and Fred Andrews. And In that picture FP had his hands on Jughead’s shoulders just like Fred had his hands on Archie’s. He clicked on the other text and It was a video. Jughead clicked on It and all of a sudden he saw himself and heard him talking Into a microphone. “It’s no secret that the Jones men don’t really like birthday parties. We’re a rather broody bunch.” Jughead watched the whole thing and at the end he saw himself willingly hugging FP and FP hugging him back. Jughead tried hard to figure all this out but couldn’t. Jughead decided to call It a night and sleep on It. The whole time he slept he was taken over by dreams of him and FP together. But eventually Jughead knew In his heart and mind that they were memories not dreams. FP loved him and Jughead loved him back! Jughead could see It In both his and FP’s eyes and smile and hear It In their laugh. His dad! FP was his dad! He could hear and see everything they were doing and saying. 

Memory 1:

FP: I’ll sleep right here on this couch. You can have the bedroom

Jughead: I’m not going to take your bed dad

FP: It wouldn’t be the first time I crashed on this thing. You’re going to stay are you? You going to stay? Don’t be late for school.

Jughead: Don’t worry, I’m already ahead In all my classes 

Memory 2: 

FP: I’m retiring from The Serpents. For real this time. But my boy, my boy has never stopped fighting for this crew! Hell he almost died for It! That’s why I’m giving you the mantle. Now, as your first duty as Serpent King

Cheryl handed FP a red jacket

FP: I think you know what to do with this. Take It.

Jughead smiled as he took the jacket from his dad

Jughead: All I can say Is, I love you dad. And The Serpents will never die down. Not on my watch.

FP looked at Jughead proudly and Jughead smiled at him.

Memory 3:

FP: Where do you think you’re going?

Jughead: To find the guy who shot Fangs

FP: You’re not going back out In that riot. You’re angry? You want justice? So do I! But you have a fallen soldier here boy and we need to talk to his family. That’s part of being a leader.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Some leader I am

FP: Don’t go down that road(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: Come on(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

FP: Come on(Put his arms around Jughead’s shoulders)

Memory 4:

FP put his hands on Jughead’s shoulders

FP: Son listen to me. I’m going to do what you want and get my act together. I promise. I just need a little time. Not a lot and not long. A month, two at the most.

FP: Hey(Put his hands on Jughead’s cheeks forcing Jughead to look him In the eyes)

FP: Then we’ll be back on track. You believe that, don’t you?

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Yeah, I believe you dad

FP pulled him Into a tight hug rubbing Jughead’s head and kissing his forehead.

The memories filled Jughead’s head all night and In the morning he remembered everything. Jughead booked It down the stairs to see his dad In his sheriff uniform opening the front door.

Jughead: Wait!

FP: I have to get to work boy

Jughead: Daddy wait!

FP’s heart clenched as he dropped his car keys. He slowly turned around with tears In his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy please!(Sobbed hard)

FP sobbed as he quickly picked him up so Jughead’s legs were wrapped around FP’s waist and his head was next to FP’s.

FP: Oh, oh my baby. Shh, It’s alright It’s alright. I got you, daddy’s got you.

FP smothered Jughead’s face with kisses

Jughead: Daddy, I’m so sorry!(Sobbed hard)

FP: No no, sweetheart. It’s not your fault. 

Jughead: Daddy don’t go(Sobbed)

FP: I’m not going anywhere son. I’m going to call work right now.

After the phone call FP walked Into his room to see Jughead sitting on the bed still sobbing hard. FP quickly sat on the bed and pulled his boy onto his lap.

FP: Shh baby, you’re going to hurt yourself. Calm down baby, please.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all. I tried to deny you. But nothing ever made me feel so wrong. I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through. But I know that we got lost along the way. Here I am with all my heart. I hope you understand. I know I let you down. But I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer to who I really am. Come take my hand. I want the world to see. What you mean to me. Just know that I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel so small. Our story Is just beginning. So let the truth break down these walls. And every time I think of you I think of how you pushed me through and showed me how much better I could be. You make me feel like I'm myself Instead of being someone else. I wanna live that every day. You say what no one else will say. You know exactly how to get to me. You know just what I need.(Sang)

By the time FP was done Jughead wasn’t sobbing as hard but he was still crying. FP wiped his own tears as he pulled out a new beanie for his baby.

FP: I had Charles make this while you were at the party last night.

Jughead shook his head no and gently pushed the hat aside and jumped on his dad wrapping his arms around FP’s neck. 

Jughead: I care more about you and how much I hurt you! Not some stupid hat!

FP: Oh baby, I love you! I love you so much!

Jughead: I love you daddy!

Eventually they cried themselves to exaction and fell asleep In each other’s arms. Later FP woke up slowly thinking It was all a dream. Until he looked down at his baby boy asleep In his arms causing him to sigh relivly and smile. He left a long kiss on his forehead breathing In his beautiful boy’s beautiful scent.

Jughead: Daddy(Slowly opened his eyes)

FP: I’m right here baby. I’m still right here.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash downstairs. FP quickly grabbed a gun from his drawer.

FP: Stay behind me(Whispered) 

They slowly made their way down the stairs to see Kevin tied to a chair with tape on his mouth and Ken Summers looking lustfully and the pictures of FP and Jughead that Charles put back up.

FP: You again! Leave my son alone and let Kevin go!

Ken: He belongs to me Mr. Jones. Hand him over.

FP: Over my dead body!

Ken took out his pocket knife

Ken: You know that can be arranged. Jughead, come here and I won’t hurt your dad or Kevin.

Jughead: Stop It!(Yelled angrily)

But just as Ken raised his knife to kill Kevin gun shots went off causing FP to pull Jughead down and shield him. But when the gun shots ended and FP looked up he saw Charles pointing a gun and Ken lying dead on the floor with bullet wounds. Charles quickly freeded Kevin.

Charles: Good thing I came home for a lunch break. You three okay?

FP: Yes. I’m especially okay now that Juggie has his memories back.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Charles breathed relivly

Charles: Thank god(Pulled Jughead Into a tight hug)

He kissed Jughead’s forehead. Jughead ran Into Kevin’s arms.

Jughead: You okay Kev?!

Kevin: I’m okay babe, I’m okay

They kissed each other’s lips


End file.
